I Can't Loose Her
by LexiC101
Summary: Set when the Sandy Hoody shooting happened. Aurora was at the school at the time. Mostly about Aurora and Stephanie. Also I just want to say I was involved very much with the shooting and some of this is true so please


It was a normal day. Stephanie dropped her eldest daughter Aurora off at school before heading to office with her other two daughter Murphy and Vaughn. Paul and the other WWE superstars were due to arrive soon for RAW. Like I said normal day but it wasn't. This was the day the Paul, Stephanie, the entire McMahon family and entire WWE thought they were going to loose Aurora. And so close to Christmas.

* * *

Aurora hugged her mother after putting her bag away and went into her class. Stephanie stood there for a few minuets watching her daughter before heading to work. She made her way to the local arena and waited for everyone to arrive. When they did her two daughters automatically had the attention. Everyone loved them.

"I can't wait to see Aurora" Paul smiled wrapping his arms around his wife and watching as Murphy was mucking around with the superstars and the divas were having turns at holding Vaughn. Aurora had no idea that her daddy was in town.

Everyone was around the ring after just having a meeting about that nights raw.

"When does Aurora get out off school? I can't wait to see my baby" Shawn Michaels said jumping up and down

"3 o'clock" Paul smiled. The screen turned on as the crew were trying to figure out how to get it to the right signal. It turned onto the news.

"Breaking news Sandy Hook is in lock down" the women said

"That's Aurora school" Stephanie said

"A man has walked into the school with a gun and backpack believe to contain more bullets the man has already shot his mother and police believe he will shoot anyone" she said Stephanie looked at Paul "children are being evacuated as quickly as possible" the news went to a report at the school. After a few minuets multiple gun shoots were herd.

"Come on we have to get down there!" Paul said Everyone ran out of the arena got in cars and made there way to the school. Stephanie looked at her phone the background was of Aurora and Paul. Aurora had decided to decorate Paul's face with her make up while he was asleep a few months back.

_*flashback*_

_"Steph!" Paul screamed as he looked at himself in the mirror. As Stephanie walked in she was in a fit of giggles straight away. Paul had purple eye shadow all over his face, blush on his nose, eyeliner drawn onto his cheeks to look like he was going to war and hearts were drawn on his face in lipstick._

_"Look what she did!" Paul exclaimed Aurora giggled_

_"You look beautiful daddy!" She laughed_

_"I think he needs ones more love heart" Stephanie smiled aurora grabbed the lip stick and started drawing. Stephanie quickly grabbed her phone out and took multiple pictures_

_"SMILE DADDY!" Aurora squealed "you can't take the make up off ever!"_

_"But I have to get on a plane soon!"_

_*end of flashback*_

A single tear ran down Stephanie's cheek while Paul found the right channel to listen if anything else was happening.

"Steph don't worry she will be okay" Paul reassured his wife

"What if she isn't? What if we never see her again?" She sobbed "I need her"

"You can't think like that" He said as they pulled up. Police, fire fighters and ambulance people were there along with many worried parents. Stephanie got out and looked for someone anyone who would be able to help her.

* * *

Aurora sat in the bathroom with all her classmates and her teacher Ms Anderson. She had moved things so that the door was covered. Every so often they would hear a loud bang making everyone out there hands over there ears.

"Stay quiet and stay still guys okay" Ms Anderson said

"I'm scared" Beth cried

"It's okay we're going to be okay" Ms Anderson told them. Aurora wasn't so sure.

"What's going on?" Ben asked

"There's a bad man out there but it's okay because the good guys are gonna find us and take us out okay" she said

"Well I know karate I can keep us safe!" Jake said making everyone giggle

"Shhhh" there hasn't been any gun shots for a while

"I want my mummy and daddy" Aurora cried and tears fell down her cheeks.

"Police it's safe to come out" a man said "I said police it's all clear" he repeated

"I don't believe you put for badges under the door" Ms Anderson said and they did "if you were police they would have given you something to open the door" she said and then the door opened and 2 police man stood there and helped us all out. They got them all out and made them all walk together and get there names ticked off before letting the kids go out to find there parents.

* * *

"Where is she?" Stephanie paced trying to find her daughter. Ambulance people were taking bodies away already.

"She'll be here" Paul reassured her. All the WWE superstars stood together huddled in a bunch holding there breathes and looking for the little girl. Then finally another group of kids came out.

"Aurora!" Stephanie screamed and ran towards her and Aurora ran towards her mum and jumped into her arms giving her a big hug. Every WWE superstar breathed again "I love you" she whispered into Aurora's ear. Paul walked up to the pair.

"Daddy!" Aurora squealed and hugged her dad

"Hey baby girl" he smiled wrapping his big arms around her and kissing her head "I love you"

For the rest of the day Stephanie wouldn't let Aurora out of her sight she was so afraid she would loose her.

* * *

That night Stephanie let Aurora stay up way past her bed time not that Aurora could sleep. Aurora was very advanced for her age and knew what had happened she knew about the man with the gun. Aurora cuddled up to her mum on the couch in her pj's with her teddy and blanket.

"Mummy why did the man do it?" She asked

"I don't know baby but I'm just glad you are okay" Steph said hugging her

"I thought I was going to die never see you or daddy or Murphy or Vaughn or uncle Shawn or uncle Shane or grandma or grandpa ever again" she sniffled

"It's okay baby I'm here" Stephanie said rocking her baby back and forth. Hunter walked up to them and wrapped his arms around them and sat with them wiping away tears that fell from there eyes.


End file.
